


sleeping angel

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emergenji, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gency, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: a tiny emergenji ficlet that i wrote out of boredom





	sleeping angel

Genji swears that nothing is more beautiful than his wife's face when she is asleep. Her milky skin glowed with an unearthly aura, platinum strands of hair falling over her features. The lines of stress around her eyes were relaxed and smooth.

  
He had been stationed in London for about a month with Lena, Reinhardt, and Brigitte. As much as he enjoyed the company of the cheery pilot, as well as the enthusiastic Crusader and his "squire," none of them truly compared to spending his time with Angela. Genji gently lifted his flesh hand and tucked one of the stray locks behind her ear.  
A soft noise came from the medic as she stirred in her sleep. She snuggled closer to his warmth, letting the hair he had pushed back fall into its prior place. He couldn't help but chuckle, curling around her form. Unfortunately, it seems like that little laugh was enough to wake the medic, as her head rose softly from where it rested in the crook of his neck. Her face was marked with drowsiness, but it lit up when she managed to focus on his face.

  
"Good morning, _liebling_ ," Angela mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her baby blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed their foreheads together.

  
"Good morning, _tenshi_ ," Genji responded. He placed a kiss to her forehead, observing her ethereal charm in awe. She was truly stunning, especially when the stress of her busy life was washed from her features by a long night of good rest. It certainly helped that she was wearing nothing but his shirt as well. Definitely a plus.

  
"I missed you," she said, playing with the hair on the back of his head.

  
"I think you made that rather evident last night," he snickered, enjoying the classic _god damn it, Genji_ look she always gave him when he did something stupid or made a less-than-tasteful joke. He had long gotten used to the way her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in annoyance.


End file.
